Tri-Force Reborn
by m1n1m0th42
Summary: In a split time line Link has to thwart another enemy, one no one saw coming.


**DISCLAIMER**

We do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or anything related to any characters or things from any other story, manga, television show, or movies. Anything non canon is our brainchild.

 ** _Link_**

"Hyaaa!"

The sound of metal clashing together reverberated through the temple.

"AAGGHH" with a final blow Link defeated the Stalfos, it's bony body shuddered one last time as it fell to pieces.

Sheathing his blade he continued his path through the Forest Temple. After proceeding to the next room he notices the light slowly fade until there is no light. Going through his bag he pulls out a lantern to see, he then proceeds to step into the void. After only taking a couple of steps into the room the doors slammed shut behind him with such force it blew his lantern out.

Sensing danger, he dropped the lantern and immediately prepared for battle. Slowly advancing into the room, he listens attentively for any signs of trouble, any noise other than his own.

Suddenly a gust of wind lifts Link up into the air and rips his weapons from his hands, as they clatter to the floor he finds himself defenceless. Light fills the room, blinding him briefly, when he gains focus again he spots Zelda sitting on a throne of rushing air. Looking around he realises he is no longer in the same room, but rather a large arena.

"You have done well to have gotten this far Link. However your quest ends here." she declared.

Link floated through the air until he was directly in front of Zelda. Then the dense air surrounding him vanished and he landed on his knees in front of the Princess.

"Princess, what is the meaning of this!" he cried.

"Business. Nothing more, and nothing less." she said monotonously.

"I don't understand! You sent me to rescue Hyrule from the evil tyranny of Ganon!."

 **Grab your sword Hero.**

Link heard these words so well it was almost as if he thought them, he rested his hand on the sword's sheath to find it was back in. Looking back to where it had fallen, only the shield remained. Drawing his sword he stands up to face the Princess.

"I don't know what your doing Princess, but I made a promise to you that I wouldn't stop until I beat Ganon!"

"You don't get it do you! Ganondorf was never the real threat! I was pulling the strings all along!" she replied.

"I don't want to have to fight you Zelda! Don't make me do this," Link pointed his sword at her heart, "You are the princess of Hyrule, not this!"

"I haven't been a 'Princess' for a while now, it's time to end this little game!" she points her index finger at Link, with a flash of light, he is thrown with the force of a raging tornado.

Link hits the ground hard and rolls to a stop, he starts to get up, using his sword to stand he looks up just in time to see Zelda flying at him with a sword of her own. He raises his left arm just in time to block her blade from slicing his head off. The force of her attack throws the sword from his hand and knocks him down breaking his arm in the process.

"AAAARRGHH" He screamed, this having been his first broken bone.

Zelda jumped away, laughing at his pain, reading for another strike.

 **Have no fear Hero, your blade will always be by your side**.

Upon hearing this voice again, without thinking he moves his other arm to his sheath to find the sword back again. He draws the mighty blade and stands, scanning the room for her, he almost finds her too late. She rushes him, and thanks to his quick reaction time he was able to avoid the majority of damage, unfortunately the top of his left ear was lopped off.

The wound stung, but he was used to getting cut up. Before she got too far away, he was able to swing his sword up with impressive speed barely catching her dress. Link once again readied himself for her next assault.

"You cut my dress!" she shrieked.

"This was my favourite one too" Zelda growled.

She lunged at him filled with righteous feminine fury, in her rage Link noticed she left herself wide open to an attack. Positioning his sword moments before her blade stuck he was able to strike the finishing blow. In one fluid movement his sword pierces her left side just below her voluptuous breast.

Her facial expression changed from rage to utter terror. Link's sword had completely run her through. Zelda's sword clattered onto the scarred and cracked marble floor as she fell to her knees.

"I never, meant for this to happen." she breathed.

As Zelda fell to her side, Link knelt down beside her and asked, "What do you mean Princess?"

"I was under one of his spells..." she whispered, her life force fading quickly. Before he could say another word her body started glowing brightly,before bursting into thousands of particles of light. Link's sword clattered to the ground, echoing in the room he was left alone in.

Suddenly shrill laughter fills the room, Link turns to find the source of the sound, but he can't quite pinpoint its location.

"There's no point in looking for me, Hero of Time. I'm not really here, or maybe I am" laughter follows this snide remark.

One by one the lights around the arena went dark, until he could no longer see his hands.

"You see, it's not just about you, you know that right? I was promised status and power, but I never saw any of it, DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!!" The voice responded rather forcefully.

 **Retrieve your sword Hero, this is not something you can fight bare handed.**

Link shakily reaches for the Master Sword, the space around him becomes clearer the closer his hand gets to the hilt, until he finally wraps his hand around the encrusted metal. Suddenly the light surrounding him reaches a couple feet in all directions piercing the inky blackness. He noticed instead of the scarred marble floor he was on just a moments ago he was now kneeling in grass.

"What's this? You have the power to penetrate my darkness!?" He stutters in an unsure and startled voice.

INCONCEIVABLE!!" He screeches.

The word reverberates through Link's damaged and beaten frame shaking him to the core.

Feeling weaker he asks, "What did you do to me, where is Zelda?"

"Tsk tsk, two many questions?" the voice pauses

momentarily to laugh at its own terrible joke.

Link falls to the floor, slowly losing consciousness. He drops the sword and as the light and his strength are fading away into the black abyss, a figure walks into view.

"Goodnight little He-Ro." the Happy Mask Salesman said before the light closed in completely.


End file.
